1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a textile machine and, more particularly, to a rope belt knitting machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional knitting machine comprises a frame, a line release mechanism, a line collecting mechanism, a plurality of spool stands and a transmission mechanism. The transmission mechanism is mounted on the frame and includes a plurality of driving gears meshing with each other and a plurality of blades arranged above the driving gears. Each of the spool stands is mounted on the blades of the transmission mechanism. In operation, when the driving gears are rotated, the blades are rotated, so that the spool stands are transmitted to different blades to move cyclically along a predetermined orbit, and the lines on each of the spool stands is collected by the line collecting mechanism to perform a knitting operation so as to form a rope belt. The transmission mechanism is driven by a motor, so that the driving gears and the blades of the transmission mechanism are rotated simultaneously. However, the spool stands need to move cyclically along a predetermined orbit, so that the driving gears and the blades of the transmission mechanism have to be arranged in an annular manner. Thus, the rope belt cannot be knitted to have a multilayer profile. Moreover, the motor has a faster operation speed that cannot be adjusted, so that the rope belt has thin shape and cannot be made to present a thick profile.